


En apesanteur

by Callistontheweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, I know it's a bit cliché, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki revient sur Midgard après quelques jours passés à remplir ses obligations de prince d'Asgard. Tony lui a affreusement manqué et il est bien décidé à le lui prouver. De préférence, dans un ascenseur. Surtout si l'ascenseur en question se trouve dans un bâtiment du Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En apesanteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xNJx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/gifts).



> Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est l'anniversaire de ma chère « fille », LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark (tu ne pouvais pas trouver un pseudo plus compliqué, tu es sûre ?), aussi appelée Angie. Ma grande, j'adore discuter avec toi, que ce soit de fiction, d'ironfrost ou de choses plus personnelles et, comme tu es une grande fille maintenant, je voulais t'offrir ce petit texte, classé M, comme miam. J'espère qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire, ma belle.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Marvel.

Ce n'était pas que Tony n'aimait pas les surprises. En fait, Tony adorait être surpris. La routine est la mort de la création, avait-il coutume de dire. C'était juste qu'il avait appris à redouter autant qu'à apprécier les surprises de Loki. Alors, quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et qu'il fut plaqué sans ménagements contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il n'aurait su dire si le frisson qui lui remonta l'échine était dû à l'excitation ou à l'appréhension. Peut-être bien les deux, après tout.

« Tu m'as manqué », fit une voix sensuelle mais légèrement menaçante.

Tony haussa les épaules. Typique de Loki. Le dieu avait dû séjourner plusieurs jours sur Asgard pour remplir ses obligations princières mais il se comportait comme si le milliardaire l'avait délibérément évité tout ce temps. Foutrement typique de ce connard. Il voulut répondre mais la main du Trickster réduisit ses mots à un grognement inintelligible.

« Baisse ton pantalon », ordonna calmement le dieu, la voix toujours lourde de menaces.

Génial ! La dernière séance du conseil restreint du Père de tout avait dû être un vrai désastre et Son Altesse avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa colère. Devinez qui il avait choisi pour ça ?

Il soupira intérieurement. Quand Loki était dans cet état, mieux valait entrer dans son jeu s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre ensuite l'avantage. Il descendit donc les mains jusqu'à son pantalon et en défit rapidement le bouton avant de descendre la braguette et de laisser tomber le vêtement sur ses chevilles. Nul besoin de retirer le boxer, il n'en portait plus jamais, Loki ayant décrété qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Par contre, il retira chaussures et chaussettes, avant d'envoyer promener son pantalon. Être le cul à l'air devant Loki était déjà légèrement humiliant, pas besoin d'y rajouter le ridicule, en ayant le pantalon tirebouchonné sur les chevilles.

Le petit prince psychotique d'Asgard se recula et murmura : « Joli. Très joli. »

Ayant retrouvé l'usage de sa langue, le génie put enfin lui répondre.

« Bonjour, chéri, ravi que le spectacle te plaise. À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, si tu en as quelque chose à faire, bien sûr. Dis-moi, mon canard en sucre, tu ne crois pas que tout cela commence à faire un peu cliché ? Je veux dire, un ascenseur ? fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous l'avons déjà fait plusieurs fois dans un ascenseur, j'espérais un peu plus de créativité de ta part.

— Nous l'avons déjà fait dans les ascenseurs de la Tour Stark ou de la Tour Avengers comme tu l'appelles maintenant, répond-il d'un air dédaigneux à la mention des super-héros, mais ici, mon tout beau, nous sommes au Shield », fit-il avec un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tony en frissonna de nouveau. Évidemment. Quel aurait été l'intérêt, autrement ? Loki avait décidé de marquer ses retrouvailles avec son amant au sein même de l'organisation qui s'était dressée sur son chemin lors de son arrivée sur Midgard. Apprendre par la suite que ladite organisation était gangrenée depuis des années par Hydra l'avait amusé mais n'avait pas apaisé son envie de revanche.

Et c'est moi qui vais en faire les frais, se dit le génie avec une appréhension grandissante. Ici, dans un des ascenseurs du Triskelion 2. Il secoua la tête. Ces gens n'ont décidément aucune imagination. Après la petite colère du capitaine Rogers, colère qui avait transformé le Triskelion, premier du nom, en un champ de ruines fumantes, le Shield post Hydra avait reconstruit le bâtiment et avait fait preuve d'une inventivité hors norme quant au choix du nom.

Il pensa trouver une porte de sortie et hasarda :

« Tu comptes faire ça en 23 secondes chrono ? L'ascenseur devrait bientôt arriver à- Aah ! s'exclama-t-il quand l'appareil s'immobilisa brusquement.

— Anthony, fit gentiment le dieu, Anthony... Tu as Jarvis avec toi partout où tu vas, ou  _presque_ partout, mon Jarvis personnel s'appelle magie. Et elle ne me fait jamais défaut, lui glissa-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur. Je pense donc que nous disposons désormais d'un peu plus que 23 secondes, qu'en dis-tu mon aimé ? », demanda-t-il en venant coller son bassin contre les fesses du génie.

Tony ne put retenir un gémissement. La sensation avait quelque chose d'électrique, le tissu du pantalon de Loki frottait contre ses fesses nues et il sentait déjà un frémissement intéressé dans son entrejambe.

« Retourne-toi, dos au mur. »

Le milliardaire obéit avec un empressement qui le stupéfia lui-même. Son dos vint se plaquer contre le miroir et il fléchit légèrement les jambes. Tout aussi empressé, Loki se mit à genoux devant lui et embrassa délicatement la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses avant de venir taquiner du bout des doigts les bourses du milliardaire. Ce dernier dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas émettre de nouveaux gémissements. Il y arrivait plutôt bien quand le dieu de la Malice ouvrit la bouche et l'engouffra littéralement. Sûrement lassé de l'approche subtile, se dit Tony. Ou alors, je lui ai vraiment manqué, pensa-t-il avec fierté. Quand la bouche du dieu commença à aller venir sur sa queue, ses pensées se brouillèrent et sa vision devint floue. Oh mon dieu, et si c'était cela qui lui avait valu son surnom de Langue d'argent ? eut-il encore le temps de se demander avant que Loki ne vienne tracer son gland du bout de la fameuse langue d'argent. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Le gémissement du malheureux milliardaire résonna longuement dans l'espace réduit de la cabine, faisant redoubler d'ardeur le Forgeur de mensonges.

Baissant la tête, il se perdit dans la vision fascinante qu'offrait Loki. Comment peut-il être agenouillé et garder un maintien aussi royal ? pensa-t-il. Probablement parce qu'il est un prince, rit-il intérieurement. Même à genoux, personne ne peut douter de sa naissance. Et même quand il s'attaque à ma queue, il garde cet air de suprême distinction qui le caractérise. Il ne lui manque que le petit doigt en l'air et on pourrait le croire invité à un thé chez la duchesse de Cornouailles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

La voix venimeuse de Loki l'arracha brusquement à ses réflexions.  _Merde !_

« Rien, mon amour. Je réalisais juste à quel point j'appréciais ton idée de faire ça ici, finalement », répondit-il avec son sourire le plus convaincant.

Le dieu lui adressa un regard suspicieux qu'il soutint en continuant à sourire et en priant intérieurement. Finalement, Loki sembla accepter son explication et se remit à le sucer comme s'il voulait aspirer toutes les pensées conscientes du milliardaire à travers sa queue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tony pour se demander avec angoisse si ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait le sentiment que sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus vite et chercha désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il tendit le bras au jugé et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre et une voix s'éleva.

« Poste de sécurité. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir...

— Monsieur ? Êtes-vous blessé ? Pouvez-vous préciser la nature de vos lésions ? Monsieur ?

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps...

— Tenez bon, Monsieur, je vous envoie une équipe médicale. Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur Stark, vous êtes toujours là ?

— Ouiiii !

— Très bien. Continuez à me parler, Monsieur Stark, l'équipe sera bientôt là. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang ?

— Oh bon sang, oui ! Continue, n'arrête pas !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes avec vous. Vous avez donc perdu beaucoup de sang ? Avez-vous vu votre agresseur ?

— Non, non !

— Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons consulter les caméras de surveillance. Contentez-vous de me parler sans vous agiter. Mark, tu peux envoyer les images de la 15 ? Quoi, non ? Bien sûr que si, nous sommes autorisés à les consulter ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'accès refusé ?

— Oh Seigneur, je vais, je vais... »

Le long râle de plaisir du milliardaire, s'il ravit le dieu du Mensonge, affola les hommes présents au poste du sécurité. Pour eux, c'était sûr, le playboy venait de passer de vie à trépas, victime d'une ou plusieurs blessures infligées par un agresseur inconnu qui aurait réussi à déjouer les dispositifs de sécurité draconiens du Triskelion. Les pauvres voyaient déjà se profiler devant eux un horizon infiniment merdique.

« Monsieur Stark ! Vous nous entendez ? »

Anthony Edward Stark n'entendait plus rien. En pleine félicité orgasmique, il était à peine conscient des mains de Loki qui le relevaient pour le plaquer contre la paroi opposée de l'ascenseur. La paroi en verre, réalisa finalement le génie. Celle par laquelle tout le monde peut me voir, nu à partir de la taille. Il suffirait que quelqu'un décide de lever la tête, pensa-t-il en frissonnant. Tout le monde pouvait déjà te voir quand tu te faisais sucer, fit la petite voix perverse dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas pareil, lui rétorqua-t-il. Si cela t'aide de penser cela, fit la voix en ricanant. Parfois, le génie se demandait si, plutôt qu'une manifestation de son subconscient, la voix ne serait pas juste celle de Loki jouant avec lui.

En parlant du loup, Loki n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le préparer. Le dieu avait déjà enfoncé deux doigts en lui, même si Tony ne ressentait aucune douleur, probablement encore trop shooté par son récent orgasme. Ou alors Loki avait-il pris grand soin d'ajouter un lubrifiant, il n'en savait rien mais s'en fichait. Si Loki avait décidé de le prendre contre la paroi vitrée de l'ascenseur, il pouvait difficilement s'y opposer, même s'il l'avait voulu. Et il ne le voulait pas.

« Monsieur, Monsieur, répondez-nous ! »

Le milliardaire releva la tête avec inquiétude et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Loki plaqua à nouveau une main contre sa bouche.

« Ignore-les ! »

Il tenta tout de même de protester mais le dieu, agacé, fit un geste vers le haut-parleur d'où sortait la voix importune. Il y eut un vague grésillement puis le silence revint.

« Bien. Puisque nous sommes enfin tranquilles, si nous continuions ? », fit le Trompeur à son oreille.

Le playboy acquiesça, toujours muselé.

« Écarte les jambes. »

Encore une fois, Tony se hâta de s'exécuter.

« Si empressé à obéir, roucoula Loki. Je devrais te laisser plus souvent, j'aime te retrouver si docile, mon bel Anthony. T'es-tu langui de moi ? T'es-tu caressé en pensant à moi et à ce que je pourrais te faire ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

— J'ai été trop occupé pour m'amuser, mentit crânement le génie.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que Heimdall m'a dit, souffla Loki.

— Quoi ? Tu lui as demandé de m'espionner ?! Comment as-tu osé ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Bon d'accord, je me suis peut-être fait un peu plaisir... quand j'avais du mal à m'endormir », avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Il tourna la tête pour voir un Loki hilare. Et réalisa trop tard qu'il avait été roulé dans la farine. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Connard !

— Anthony, je te rappelle que je suis membre de la maison royale et l'émissaire d'Asgard sur Terre, alors je te prierais de surveiller ton langage. T'adresser à moi de cette manière pourrait être interprété comme un casus belli. Il prenait un air de dignité offensée, mais la lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles disait assez qu'il n'était pas en colère. Je suis ravi de savoir que je t'ai manqué, dit-il en l'embrassant gentiment au coin des lèvres.

— Connard, répéta le milliardaire, furieux.

— Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, mon gentil mortel. Terriblement manqué, souffla-t-il en déposant une rangée de baisers le long du coup de Tony. Asgard est déjà ennuyeux en temps normal, mais quand tu n'y es pas, cet endroit est lugubre, continua-t-il en descendant le long de l'échine du mortel. Les seuls moments agréables furent ceux où je t'imaginais avec moi. Ou plutôt  _sous_  moi, dans la salle de banquet ou sur le balcon des appartements royaux, au vu et au su de tous les Ases... »

La langue d'argent était à l'œuvre, créant des images délicieusement scandaleuses qui finissaient de troubler le mortel. Son gémissement vint récompenser le dieu.

« Oui, Anthony, bientôt, je te ramènerai sur Asgard et nous ferons tout cela. Et plus encore, promit-il dans un souffle. Mais avant, nous avons cette petite saynète à terminer, mon aimé... »

Tout en parlant, il s'était redressé, et empala le pauvre playboy d'une seule poussée, le plaquant contre le verre.

Ramené brutalement à la réalité par la grâce d'une queue longue et dure enfoncée en lui jusqu'à la garde, Tony faillit suffoquer.

« Si complaisant, si dévoué, reprit Loki en adoptant un rythme implacable. Mon adorable petit mortel. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de savoir que tout le monde peut te voir, impuissant et excité ?

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me surprendrait en pleine action, cracha le milliardaire. La presse à scandales me remercie d'ailleurs de faire grimper son tirage et- Aïe ! cria-t-il quand Loki lui tira méchamment les cheveux et amena sa tête sur le côté.

— Anthony, Anthony, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, tout cela doit cesser maintenant. Tu es à moi. Si j'apprends que tu as osé t'amuser sans moi, je te le ferais regretter. »

Il lui tira de nouveau les cheveux et demanda :

« Est-ce bien compris, Anthony ?

— Pauvre malade ! Aïe ! Oui, j'ai compris, arrête ça ! »

Loki relâcha alors sa prise et Tony sourit intérieurement. Le dieu n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, aucune créature, qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine, n'avait réussi à éveiller l'intérêt du milliardaire depuis que Reindeer Games et ses jeux tordus avaient débarqué dans son existence. Pourtant quelque chose dans les paroles de Loki l'interpellait.

« Impuissant, si cela te fait plaisir, mon dieu. Mais excité ? Les lois de la biologie ne le permettront pas avant un moment, dit-il avec le sentiment de pouvoir enfin river son clou au Trickster.

— Anthony, répondit Loki en souriant, ne t'ai-je pas dit que ma magie ne me faisait jamais défaut ? Il faut bien qu'elle pallie le consternant manque d'endurance des Midgardiens », ricana-t-il.

Le milliardaire baissa la tête, par réflexe, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Sa queue se dressait fièrement contre son ventre. Lois de la biologie : 0, Magie : 1.

« Mon aimé, tu vas jouir pour moi, avec moi. Ose dire que cela ne t'excite pas. Ose me dire que l'idée de faire ça au sein même du Shield ne te fait pas triquer comme un âne, magie ou pas magie. Tu vas venir contre cette vitre, et ton foutre dira aux dirigeants de cette misérable organisation tout le mal que tu penses d'eux. »

_Putain, oui, cela me fait bander comme jamais. Suis-je donc si transparent pour qu'il sache toujours ce dont j'ai envie ?_

« Oh oui, gémit-il.

— Je suis heureux que nous soyons d'accord, Anthony, ricana le dieu en accélérant le rythme. Je te promets que ce sera l'orgasme le plus fabuleux de ta vie.

— Tu me dis ça à chaque fois ! réussit à protester le milliardaire.

— Et n'est-ce pas la vérité, à chaque fois ? répondit Loki en commençant à le caresser sans douceur.

— Si... admit piteusement Tony. Oh oui, là, Loki, oui, n'arrête pas !

— Je n'arrêterai pas, même si tu me suppliais, asséna le Trompeur. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom, je veux voir ton sperme maculer cette vitre, je veux te voir épuisé et comblé. Et ensuite...

— Et ensuite ? haleta le génie.

— Ensuite, nous recommencerons, Anthony. Je vais te prendre encore et encore pour que tu puisses y penser toutes les fois où je serais obligé de m'absenter. Tu te caresseras en pensant au plaisir que je t'aurais donné, fit Loki en donnant de grands coups de reins qui donnaient au milliardaire le sentiment qu'il allait finir encastré dans la paroi.

— Oh oui, Loki, ouiii ! »

Les lois de la biologie définitivement vaincues par la magie, Tony jouit pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, criant le nom de son amant, éclaboussant la paroi de son sperme. Loki parut satisfait et ricana sombrement avant de venir à son tour. Il enlaça alors le mortel épuisé, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

« Je vais t'aider à te rhabiller, Anthony, finit-il par soupirer. L'équipe de secours doit déjà s'activer à remettre l'ascenseur en marche, même si ma magie les en empêche, sourit-il. Tu as été parfait, mon aimé, comme toujours », ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant doucement la nuque.

Tony savait qu'il devait arborer un sourire idiot mais s'en fichait. Il se sentait trop bien. Vidé mais définitivement bien. Il laissa le dieu le rhabiller comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et ouvrit docilement la bouche quand il voulut l'embrasser.

« À ce soir, mon tout beau », souffla Loki avant de disparaître.

 

 

***

 

Tony finissait de nettoyer les traces de sperme avec un mouchoir en papier -  _pas question que les équipes d'entretien voient ça !_  - quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

« Hé, Nicky, ça roule ? fit-il en agitant mollement la main devant un Fury qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. En y réfléchissant bien, Nicholas Fury semblait constamment au bord de l'apoplexie, c'était peut-être son état normal, finalement.

— Stark, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'écria le colonel.

— Euh... un ascenseur ? Un ascenseur en panne ? répondit-il sans se démonter. J'y suis resté bloqué trop longtemps, j'ai failli attendre, vous savez ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous facture pas ma présence ici à la minute, vous seriez déjà au bord du dépôt de bilan.

— Vous allez bien, M. Stark ? fit un jeune homme à l'air affolé, devançant deux autres hommes portant un brancard et du matériel médical.

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

— Vous n'êtes pas blessé, alors ?

— Pourquoi le serais-je ? fit Tony en réprimant un sourire.

— Stark ! Vous avez prétendu avoir été agressé dans nos locaux, éructa Fury. Vous avez dit perdre beaucoup de sang-

— Moi ? fit innocemment le milliardaire. Tout ce que j'ai perdu, c'est mon temps, sourit-il gentiment en direction du malheureux jeune homme. Je vais très bien, le rassura-t-il.

— Tant mieux, bredouilla l'autre pendant que Fury le foudroyait du regard.

— Nous allons tirer cette histoire au clair, je vous le garantis ! Si vous croyez que votre argent et votre statut vous autorisent à faire des farces même pas dignes d'un enfant de huit ans, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, Stark !

— Vos paroles aimables et cet accueil chaleureux me vont droit au cœur. Mais vous m'aviez demandé de passer pour une affaire urgente, il me semble ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Vous me faites chier, Stark !

— Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir, Nicky », fit le génie en lui envoyant des bisous du bout des doigts.

Pendant que Fury lui tendait le majeur, Tony jeta discrètement son mouchoir dans la première poubelle venue.


End file.
